My Heaven Is With You
by Judroozz
Summary: "I hope that one day, you will be able to forgive me so that maybe we can be together again, because being with you was like heaven" Cooper visits Charlotte after their break-up in S3 to tell her how he feels. Charper


**A/N: So, here's a little one-shot about Cooper and Charlotte.:) A while after Cooper so ungraciously and insensitively dumped her, he went to her(and Violet's) house to talk to her. I just had to write about them. Enjoy! (and review, duh)**

I was so stupid to say those things, why did I tell her that? I didn't even mean a single word of it, but she believed me. How could I do that? I saw the hurt in her eyes, the anger and disbelief, but I didn't stop yelling at her, I didn't stop hurting her, I just humiliated her right there in the office. I treated her like a piece of trash, like I didn't care about her feelings. But I do, so much. I was scared, I was stupid. Maybe I'm not enough of a man to handle her after all, who knows.

But I'm so _so _sorry I hurt her. I've never seen her that way, _that_ hurt. She always manages to hide it, but I had to be the one that hurt her the most, that managed to break the strongest woman on earth. God, I fucked up, I fucked up _bad._ Because the problem is, she's not only the woman I think is the strongest on earth, she's also the woman I know I love.

Being with Charlotte was like heaven, because everything was perfect to me, even our fights, except for our last one of course. She was actually my first _real_ girlfriend, the first with who I wanted to go further than just one date, so some things between us were a bit new to me, but I liked it all. I want it back, because I'm addicted to our relationship, to her. I never thought I would like a real relationship that much, but I do, I love it. Because it's with _her_, because _she _is heaven. She's like an angel, with her golden hair and endlessly blue eyes. And I will tell her all those things, because I want her back, my heaven.

Her front door opens in front of me and I suddenly don't know what to say. Instead of waiting for me to speak, she talks in her tough southern voice I love so much. "Violet's not here," she tells me, as if that's why I'm here.

"Can I wait?" I ask, glad I've got an excuse to go inside.

Reluctantly, she lets me in, walking away instantly, as if she's afraid of me. "I'm making martinis, you want one?" she suddenly asks me, and I wonder what's going through her mind.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," I tell her, walking towards her as she takes one from the table and holds it out to me.

Taking the glass from her hand I stare in her eyes, trying to read her deep ice blue oceans. I find a lot of things, surprising things, things I didn't expect to find in the eyes of Charlotte King. Like _fear._ Charlotte King is scared? Of what? Me? Please don't let it be me… I just stare at her, not knowing what to do, and she just waits for me to figure out what it was that I want to do. The reason I don't know what to do is because of the way she looks at me, there is no anger, no accusations, just fear and something I can only describe as tiredness. Is she tired of me? Or is she just tired of fighting?

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

Suddenly her eyes shoot fire. "For _what?_" she asks harshly. "Humiliating me in the office where everybody could hear it?"

"Yes that too, but I actually meant something else," I tell her softly, causing her to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"Then what?" she asks confused, looking away stubbornly.

"For being the jerk I was," I reply, causing her to look back at me with a snarky comment ready on her tongue. But when she sees my serious expression, she calms down. "For hurting you. And… for not being enough of a man to handle you."

"Oh… well, that is…" she starts surprised, but I interrupt her. I don't want her to answer, especially not if she's going to blow me off.

"I understand you're mad, and I know you can't forgive me, not yet. But I just want you to know that I didn't come here for Violet. I came here to tell you… that I hope that one day, you _will _be able to forgive me so that maybe we can be together again, because being with you was like heaven," I tell her, and I know this is what _really_ surprises her. Charlotte King has nothing to say, that is definitely something new. "The days I'm living without you are the opposite of heaven, because my heaven is with you. Without you there _is_ no heaven."

I look at her for another moment before setting the martini back on the table and walking to the door, knowing she'll need time, lots of time. As I open the door she calls out my name and I turn around, hoping the hope I'm feeling isn't too visible in my eyes.

"I'll need time, but… my heaven will always be with you," she speaks quickly, as if she wants to get it over with because else she'll look too vulnerable. Her eyes are soft but they also hold a warning. _Don't ever hurt me again._

I smile at her, suddenly feeling the urge to close the distance between us and kiss her, hard. That's what Charlotte King does to me; she makes it impossible for me to think straight. Surprisingly, I don't have to close the distance, because she does it for me. Before I know it her lips are on mine. I can't help but smile into the kiss as I realize I do the same thing to her and that's enough to make me wrap my arms around her waist to pull her closer.

When we eventually pull back, reluctantly, for air, I look in her eyes and I find them to be different than when I arrived. They sparkle, there's a hint of a smile somewhere on her face, not big enough to become a grin but not that small to remain unnoticed.

"I will wait until you're ready. I will make sure I become the man that's strong enough for you," I tell her as I look down into her eyes.

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. Had she expected I wouldn't? "You will?" she asks, confusion evident on her face. Maybe she just hadn't expected me to give her the time she needs.

"Who doesn't want to live in heaven?" I say matter-of-factly.

Finally that hint of a smile changes into a real smile and I smile back, before kissing her softly again. Not very long, just long enough to serve as a goodbye. Then I open the door and walk away, leaving her standing there to stare after me in astonishment.

Only one thought goes through my mind, _I will get my heaven back_.

**A/N: Wanna share your thoughts?(A)**


End file.
